The present invention relates to an encapsulated pressurized gas insulated high voltage installation with electric conductors, especially bus bars, which have an interruption point with two ends facing each other which can be brought into and out of engagement with each other by an axial movement of a conductor part, where the movable conductor part is held in a central recess of the one conductor end, into which it is completely inserted in a first end position, and where the other conductor end engages a hollow cylindrical coupling contact with resiliently supported current-carrying (contact) fingers, the inside diameter of which corresponds to the outside diameter of the forward contact surface of the movable conductor part which rests in its second end position against the current-carrying fingers with its forward contact surface.
Such a high voltage installation is known from DE-OS 33 18 344. In these high voltage installations it is sometimes necessary, especially for assembly or disassembly purposes, to form an interruption point in line with a current-carrying conductor, which can be cancelled, i.e., bridged. This interruption must not detract from the dielectric strength of the high voltage installation. In the known high voltage installation, the interruptions are located in the lead to the interruption units of each pole of a circuit breaker and permit a mechanical separation of the current lead from the circuit breaker pole, so that the latter can be removed for servicing and repair purposes. Since such servicing can become necessary relatively often, the removable conductor part of the interruption point can be moved, in the known high voltage installation, via a coaxial shaft provided with an external thread, where this shaft can be turned by means of miter gears and a tool introduced from the outside. This results in a relatively expensive design of the interruption point.